kendallandkyliegamefandomcom-20200213-history
Castin' Jackson
+70 +132|characters = |location = The Cantina|task = Meet Krista Martin at The Cantina in Calabasas}}Perry Young has a meeting lined up for you. It's to get you a gig as the model for an ad campaign for the ski lodge in Jackson Hole. But Perry has double-booked with Rival. The meeting is with casting director Krista Martin. And you have an option to either make Perry come with you to the meeting, or go alone. Speaking with Krista Martin costs 10. Dialogue Text from Perry= |Dialogue #1 = Where you @ girl/boy?|Your Dialogue #1 = Just finished work. :s|Dialogue #2 = Work? Why are you still workin'?|Your Dialogue #2 = What do you mean?|Dialogue #3 = You make enough money off your Internet-fame to live off of! You don't need to work a normal 9-5 anymore!|Your Dialogue #3 = Oh...|Dialogue #4 = Speaking of not having a 9-5, I have a meeting lined up for you... It's to get you a gig as the model for an ad campaign for the ski lodge in Jackson Hole. Buuut I kinda double-booked with (Rival).|Your Dialogue #4 = What?!|Dialogue #5 = I messed up the times! Do you mind if you hit this meeting by yourself?|Your Dialogue #5 = 1''' Come with me... '''2 FINE. Go with (Rival)...|Dialogue #6 = 1''' All right, all right. Count me in! We just need to meet with Krista Martin - she's the casting director - and we should be in. I'll do the talking. '''2 I'll make it up to you! Besides... it should be easy! You just need to meet with Krista Martin - she's the casting director - and be your usual charming self!|Your Dialogue #6 = 1''' Okay. '''2a Okay. 2b What do I say?|Dialogue #7 = 2a 2b Well... I don't know much about Krista... But I imagine she'll question hiring you based on your lack of real experience. You could tell her you're a hard worker, and that you're willing to work for less...|Your Dialogue #7 = 2a 2b I'll see...}} |-| Meeting Krista w Perry= |Dialogue #1 = Hey! Krista's sitting right over there. Let's go...|Your Dialogue #1 = Let's do it.|Character #2 = |Dialogue #2 = Perry! And this must be (Y/N)...|Your Dialogue #2 = Nice to meet you! 10 (Come back later.)|Character #3 = |Dialogue #3 = I looked over your portfolio, Alaya, and it's pretty good; however, you don't have a lot of experience...|Your Dialogue #3 = ...|Character #4 = |Dialogue #4 = Let me get right to it: (Y/N) is perfect for the look you need. And she's a hard worker, plus she is willing to work for less. It's a win all around. You just have to say "yes."|Your Dialogue #4 = ...|Character #5 = |Dialogue #5 = Hm. This IS exactly what I was hoping to hear. I guess with the recommendations I've heard, you're worth a shot, (Y/N). You've got the job!|Your Dialogue #5 = Thanks!|Character #6 = |Dialogue #6 = We'll start the shoot soon. I'm happy to work with you both.|Your Dialogue #6 = Thank you so much.}} |-| Meeting Krista alone= |Dialogue #1 = You must be (Y/N)... it's nice to meet you!|Your Dialogue #1 = Nice to meet you. 10 (Come back later.)|Character #2 = |Dialogue #2 = I looked over your portfolio, (Y/N), and it's pretty good; however, you don't have a lot of experience...|Your Dialogue #2 = 1''' I'm ready to learn. '''2 I'm a hard worker.|Character #3 = |Dialogue #3 = 1''' '''2 Hm. I like that, but I'm not sure...|Your Dialogue #3 = 1''' '''2a I'll work for less. 2b I'll do a better jobb!|Character #4 = |Dialogue #4 = 1''' '''2a That is exactly what I was hoping to hear! I guess with the recommendations I've heard, you're worth a shot, (Y/N). You've got the job! 2b|Your Dialogue #4 = 1''' '''2a Thanks! 2b|Character #5 = |Dialogue #5 = 1''' '''2a We'll start the shoot soon. I'm happy to be working with you! 2b|Your Dialogue #5 = 1''' '''2a Thank you so much. 2b}} __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Goals